


Chances and Opportunities.

by Towrittealovestory



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towrittealovestory/pseuds/Towrittealovestory
Summary: Baz and Simon could run away, leap across the ocean and still find a way to share a room(even if they don’t do know it).Because how lucky had they been until now? Had leave everything behind but each other(and Penny).From the outside though, they caught Cath attention because they just...remind her to someone.





	Chances and Opportunities.

“Cath, sweetheart you can’t stalk people.” Cath turned to Levi, he was laughing softly with a shine over his eyes, sitting next to her under the tree. ****

She wondered if she had the same shine in her eyes if she looked at him the same way he did at her. It took her at least two months to recognize that. She thought that in Levi’s sight everyone was special, in the way he smiled and the way he talked to everyone. It was weird, now she could see that maybe not. Maybe because Wren kept telling her over and over again during the 6 months they’ve been dating.

“Who are they?” Levi finally asked, reaching for Cath’s shoulder.

“I don’t know.” He stared at her confused. “I mean, they are freshman. Reagan and I have seen them in the dining hall.”

“So?” He run his hands through his hair and lay back on to the tree(Levy always look like he was laying on something, even if he wasn’t). “You do that a lot.”

“It just that they called my attention,” Cath didn’t really know what she was trying to describe or say. “It’s not important.” She turned her attention to the smiling boy. “How is your day going?”

And that’s all it took for Levi to smile even bigger, she didn’t quite understand yet how that was possible, it was always a surprise when it did. He started talking about something new and exciting he saw in class. So Cath listened, like she always did because from his mouth it did seem exciting.

***

Simon took a deep breath. He had to have the worse luck in the fucking world. He literally flew over the ocean and he had to deal with this shit again. What had he done in his past life to deserve this?

This had to be the epidemy of his bad luck after been left in an orphanage -or maybe that was the start and his whole life was just an extension of that.

Baz turned around, but Simon followed him inside the building.

He thought about living with Penny, and that would’ve been fine. She hadn’t moved in with Micah right away, she wanted to give herself time. Maybe they could’ve have looked for a place between both of their colleges, adapt to use public transportation. Maybe not ideal but fine, he would’ve been with Penny.

 _Baz_ …he was less than  _fine_.

“Would you be so kind as to leave me alone, Snow?” Baz snickered, “It’s already enough punishment to have to sleep in the same room with you…again…” He sounded as tired as Simon felt.

They weren’t walking next to each other -because that would break an imaginary rule. Simon was walking behind him, just far enough to not cross that imaginary line in their head, but close enough to hear each other.  “I would if only I didn’t have to go the same place as you.”

“Again.” They announced in perfect unison. They stared each other almost deadly.

Thank goodness they didn’t have classes together. Baz was studying Economy and Simon was only taking general curses, even if Baz had to take them as well he was sure as hell that even for the universes that would’ve been excessive.

***

His first class was English.

Professor Piper was welcoming and funny. “This semester is going to be a learning experience for all us,” She clapped loudly and smiled excited, “You see kids, this is my first year giving this course.” She walked around the room, making eye contact even with the students in the back. Simon wasn’t an exception, he was in the middle. “I’m excited to see all the potential in this class. And maybe just maybe,” She stop walking and smile almost maliciously, “I might see some of you if that’s the path you wish to take, the next semester in my other class.”

But Simon was no longer listening. He was looking at the window by then. Wondering and pondering on the differences between Watford, of London and here. There were trees where there wasn’t before, paths where there weren’t before, people that weren’t before.

Full places, things and people he didn’t know.

_Boom._

A hand landed loudly on his table. Making Simon jump in surprise

He looked up to find curious eyes, Simon jumped. “What’s your name sweetie?”

“Simon.” He gulped nervously even when she didn’t sound angry.

“Simon.” She smiled, and stated his name loud and clear, like she was memorizing it, “I am particularly excited to see what worlds you create.”

Her smile was weirdly intimidating like you don’t want let her down. “Why?”

“If you can entertain yourself with what’s on your head, it must be an interesting place.” And with that, she started talking to the class again.

This time Simon tried to focus on her.

***

Simon threw himself onto the bed. It had been only a week, it didn’t quite feel right to call his just yet.

“Why don’t you ask for a change?” He looked at the bed on the other side of the room.

“I don’t know how Penny,” He thought that maybe she would know.

He sighed, and looked around, away from the computer resting on the edge of his bed.  Baz had already put things into their place; Simon had done it a day before Baz came. Their room back at Watford was similar, smaller in size but it’s not like Simon a lot in the first place and Baz was organized enough to fit everything in place. It almost felt like their room back home.  _Almost._

He returned his attention to Penny. He looked at her sigh, he couldn’t read her expression in the bad quality of the phone but he assumed it was tired. Everyone was tired. “Maybe in administration? Maybe there you can do something about this.”

He didn’t. He thought maybe Baz would do it. He knew Baz hated the situation as much as he did. But Baz didn’t either.

So nothing changed. They worked around the other schedule to be in the room. Fight because Baz would complain about the window and Simon would complain about the damn light at night. Baz would mock him. Simon’s face would feel hot and his face was red, his fist and teeth would clench. Baz would smirk, looking taller and better.

Maybe it didn’t matter that they were across the ocean. Because at the end of the day, he would return to his room and Baz would be there with a sharp tong and smart eyes.

***

**BAZ**

Baz had taken all the classes you are supposed to take on the first semester (even though most upper years recommended freshmen against that), his schedule was almost full. If he wasn’t in classes he would be studying in the library or the room if Snow had classes. Baz was taking general curses to courses related to his major, which meant lot’s of reading, lots of numbers.

This particular Thursday, he was on his way back from planning a project for his Statistics class. He had gone to Lincoln to do so since his partner lived there and she insisted on it. Baz suspected she didn’t know for which team he played. He was tired and annoyed when he laid eyes on the Starbucks on the way. He was already inside by the time it was a complete thought.

He didn’t usually like this type of places, used to the tea on the dining hall back at Watford but he wasn’t at Watford. He wasn’t in London anymore. He deserved this.

He was still deciding on what to drink when he reached the cashier. “Good afternoon, what can I do for you?” He turned to the guy talking to him. He was smiling too brightly for his bitter-tired-self. “First week?” Baz just nod in slight confusion, “Do you like sweet things?” Baz nodded again, and he finally tried to open his mouth to order but the guy talked first, “Perfect then, I know what to give you.” He declared, smiling even wider. He took out a cup and a sharpie, “Your name?”

“Baz,” Baz didn’t know what was happening; maybe another day in which he wasn’t on the border of fatigue he would have said something but today wasn’t that day. The guy turned around and started preparing his drink. “You aren’t from here right?”

“No, England actually.” The guy looked over his shoulder for a second.

“Yeah…could’ve guessed that one…” What does that mean? “Do you like here?”

Baz thought for a second, “Yeah, it’s a lot freer.” The guy finally turned around with a finished drink in his hand.

“College does that,” He said with a sincerity in his tone, “2 dollars, 50”

“Yeah, I guess it does.” Baz half smiled as he paid.

“Enjoy it!” The guy gave him his drink, but Baz wasn’t sure if he was talking about the drink or the advice.

“Thanks.” He simply said.

***

There was a boy in his room.

The wrong boy.

“Who are you?” He looked down at the boy sitting on  _his_  desk.

The boy turned up, he had big honey brown eyes, long black eyelashes batting in confusion. “You must be Simon’s roommate.” The boy said after a second.

“Yes.” Baz hadn’t moved from the door, “Who are you?”

“I’m in Simon’s Calculus class.” The boy stood and smiled at Baz, white bright smile against his dark skin(everyone is too happy when you are not). Baz hadn’t thought that Snow would bring his partners to their room.

For fuck’s sake, he had gone to Lincoln to not work in their room.

“Derek, nice to meet you!” Baz just stared at Derek extended hand, Derek followed and realized his mistake. “Oh, yeah…your hands are…yeah…” He noticed the slight color in Derek’s cheeks, but he recovered quickly. “Simon is going be back soon, he just took a pause from explaining to go the bathroom.”

And he left a complete stranger in their room? “Fine.”

Baz was planning to take a nap before, but he wasn’t feeling that tired and now that he remembered he had some reading to do for his History class. Baz walked to his desk(where Derek was so comfortably sitting before), and left the book he had in his hand, took his laptop and the history book.

“Simon told me you are a freshman too, you are in Economics?” Baz didn’t answer, he took a sip of whatever sugary concoction the guy at Starbucks gave him, “I have a friend there too, what a coincidence don’t you think?”

“Fascinating.” With everything at hand, Baz flew out of the room. When he was closing the room again, he stumbled into someone, almost spilling his coffee. “Careful Snow.” He spat, already knowing who it was.

“You were the one that walked into me.” Snow frowned at him.

“I was coming out from our room.” Baz frowned back, “Which by the way you left with a complete stranger inside.”

“I do know him.”

“Oh really?” Baz push his chest out, “What’s his last name?” He dared. Simon opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

***

**SIMON.**

“Everything okay?” Derek asked as soon as Simon came through the door. Simon didn’t mention the fact that Derek now sat on his desk, not Baz’s

“Yeah, my roommate is just a prick.” Simon declared, walking to the chair next to him in Baz’s desk. He could deal later with consequences, now he was just imagining how angry it would make Baz.

Derek rested his elbow on the desk, and his chin over his palm, “Don’t you have been roommates for like 6 years or something crazy like that?”

“Yeah…” Simon sat abruptly on the chair, Derek's eyes on him, and sighed. “This is the seventh year of him being a prick.” That made Derek laughed, so Simon laughed too. Because it was just that kind of laugh.

“Wow…”

“I know.” He said as the laughter died.

 

*******

**CATH**

“Do you want to be my teaching assistant?” Professor Piper smiled wide and excited.

Cath didn’t expect it.  She opend her mouth to answer, nothing but  _ahhs_  and  _mmms_  came out.

Professor Piper softened her smile, something that Cath could manage better, but only barely. “I don’t expect you to say yes right away Cath.”

“Okay,” she answered out of habit(the habit of not being to say no to middle age women)

“But I do want you to think about it during the semester.” She lay back on the chair, “I know you struggled last time with my class but you decided to enroll on my advance curse so you must want to write.”

Cath awkwardly smiled. Cath wasn’t completely sure why she did it.  Maybe it was like birth for moms. Her brain released some hormone so she forgot how awful it was the first time. Was that fact even true? Oxytocin? Ceroticin? Serotonin? How was it called?

“I am telling you, you know, because you need an excellent grade in my class to have that opportunity.” She knew that. Nick had told her about it so many months ago(freshman months are different, Levi would remind her). “It’s a great opportunity.”

“I know.”

“I want you to succeed Cath,” She wished Professor Piper encouragement voice didn’t make her feel as if Cath couldn’t let her down.

“I know.”

***

**SIMON**

Professor Piper run into the room, leaving her stuff on the desk quickly, “I’m sorry guys, I got entertain talking to a student.” She smiled apologetically. “Well let’s not lose any more of your precious time.” She declared walking up to the front of the class, “I hope all of you are not nervous about last time report.” Only a couple of people didn’t hum in agreement. Simon wasn’t one of them. It had been a simple report about a short story, it was interesting enough Simon didn’t have  _that_ much trouble reading it.

It was curious. Simon always had a hard time getting things done during high school. It was so weird. He had spent all summer preparing to avoid exactly that. He had seen all the organization videos, all the ADHD tips videos, and articles and adjusted his doses of meds with his doctor before leaving (they agreed on talking by Skype every month for a checkup). It was overwhelming but it seemed to be paying off. Maybe it was because only a week and a half had passed but it seemed to be working all together or maybe because there wasn’t another option. Penny wasn’t there to help him anymore.  

Whichever was the case he was kind of proud of the report, and it sure helpped than when Professor Piper gave him the paper she was smiling  _hopeful._ Finally, he turned to his paper and there it was a red big  _A+_ and a  _happy face_.

Simon had never gotten a happy face before.

Neither, a teacher congratulating him at the end of class.

***

“That’s great Simon!” He felt like a kid telling his mom that he got a good grade a class…which he kind of was doing.

He scratched the back of his neck, looking down the wood of the desk, instead of Penny’s face, “Thanks Pen.”

“And how are the rest of your classes going?” She asked with a soft smile.

“Good, I think…” Simon looked away from the computer for a moment before coming back to Penny’s eyes. “I mean better than before.”

“Not that it’s a hard standard to surpass” Baz interrupted as he closed the door behind him.

“Thank you for that incredible contribution Baz,” Simon stated, rolling his eyes.

“Your welcome” He makes a slight bow, and stops for a moment as he walks behind Simon, “Bunce.” He waves to the computer, almost robotically. No real input or effort. Before finishing his trip to his bed, and throw himself face forwards to it.

“Basilton.” Penny waves back in the same manner, “Talk to you later then?”

Simons nods at her and gives her a fond smile, “Say hi to Micah for me”

“Yeah, same,” Baz says loudly from his bed, muffled by the fact that his face it’s still on the pillow.

“Love you Simon.” She says in between a laugh.

“Love you too Penn.” Simon smiled softly at her.

“I love you too guys,” Baz said sarcastically before Simon manages to end the call.

Simon turned to chair to him, and leans forward. Baz looked tired. “You seem in need of love”

**BAZ**

“And you are going to give it to me Snow?” Baz never even dreamed Snow would ever say that to him(yeah it dripped sarcasm but it did come out of his mouth either way), neither that he would’ve reacted the way he did.

“You wished.” Baz finally lifted his head from the pillow and turned to see Simon walking to his closet. He could see the slight pink rising on Simon’s cheek.

Baz’s heart skipped a beat, and his lungs held into the air without letting it go, “I don’t know Snow, that sounded like a proposal to me,” He was trying to keep up the tone, control the situation. Or at the very least himself.

Simon was walking out the door already, he stopped. He looked over his shoulder and gave a smug smile before talking. “I think you’ve been alone too long Baz.” And maybe he was too tired, delusional even because Simon Snow just winked at him.

**Author's Note:**

> me? posting after months of creative death by college? more likely than you think.
> 
> that summary though...idk i am not sure i love it. but that’s all I got for now. i’ve had the idea of this crossover for so long...and it’s been a while so i thought it was a good opportunity. anyway, i hope this is fine, and you enjoyed the story! Slow and short start but it’s just the start.


End file.
